The Transformers: The Terrestrial Wars!
by James Dean y2k
Summary: Get ready for the beginning, the middle, and the end of World War III in the form of the Terrestrial Wars! After the coming of Cybertron's 2nd Golden Age, Galvatron reunites the Decepticon Armada, creating a force matched by no other, as he turns his arm cannon from Cybertron to Earth! Can the the Autobot Brigade defeat this threat, under the leadership of Optimus Prime once again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, folks! How's everyone in fan fiction that is reading this? Good? Me too! So I've got a treat for you all! This is my biggest project to date! Even bigger than All-Stars ever could be! And don't worry I will get started on All-Stars Redemption when I get there...In about 2-3 stories. Anyway! This is only the cast so far! I will update it as the story progresses and I will ask now for OCs, but I will close up sometime during the halfway point. Just saying. Anyway, this is the cast I theorize would end up in a revival of the original cartoon if it happens (it will because I'll make it happen!) I don't own any of the characters in the series, or the series itself. All rights belong to Hasbro, Takara Tomy, and Toei Animation. Despite all that, do enjoy, please...

The Transformers: The Terrestrial Wars!

Starring

* * *

+Autobots

Optimus Prime, Supreme Autobot Leader

Ultra Magnus

Jazz

Hound

Sideswipe

Sunstreaker

Cliffjumper

Cloudraker

Fastlane

Punch

Blaster

**"Recordabots"**

Rewind

Eject

Ramhorn

Steeljaw

Grand Slam

Raindance

**The Aerialbots**

-Silverbolt, Aerialbot Leader

-Skydive

-Fireflight

-Air Raid

-Slingshot

**The Dinobots**

-Grimlock, Dinobot Leader

-Sludge

-Slag

-Swoop

-Snarl

**The Trainbots**

\- Shouki, Trainbot Leader

\- Getsuei (Moonlight)

\- Kaen (Blaze)

\- Seizan (Blue Mountain)

\- Suiken (Hydrosphere)

\- Yukikaze (Blizzard)

**The Technobots**

-Scattorshot, Technobot Leader

-Lightspeed

-Nosecone

-Afterburner

-Strafe

**The Protectobots**

-Hot Spot, Protectobot Leader

-First Aid

-Streetwise

-Blades

-Groove

**The Throttlebots**

-Goldbug, Throttlebot Leader

-Chase

-Rollbar

-Freeway

-Searchlight

-Wideload

**The Autobot Headmasters**

-Fortress Maximus, Cerebros and Spike Witwicky (Headmaster Leader)

-Chromedome and Stylor

-Hardhead and Duros

-Brainstorm and Arcana

-Highbrow and Gort

-Arcee and Daniel Witwicky

**The Autobot Targetmasters**

-Hot Rod and Firebolt

-Kup and Recoil

-Blurr and Haywire

-Crosshairs and Pinpointer

-Pointblank and Peacemaker

-Sureshot and Spoilsport

**The Autobot Powermasters**

-Slapdash and Lube

-Joyride and Hotwire

-Getaway and Rev

* * *

+Decepticons

Galvatron, Decepticon Emperor

Sixshot

Astrotrain

Soundwave

Dirge

Ramjet

Thrust

Pounce

Wingspan

Punch as "Counterpunch"

**"Recordicons"**

Laserbeak

Rumble

Frenzy

Buzzsaw

Ratbat

Ravage

**The Sweeps**

-Sweep One

-Sweep Two

-Sweep Three

-Sweep Four

**The Constructicons**

-Scrapper, Constructicon Leader

-Scavenger

-Long Haul

-Bonecrusher

-Mixmaster

-Hook

**The Stunticons**

-Motormaster, Stunticon Leader

-Dead End

-Breakdown

-Wildrider

-Dragstrip

**The Combaticons**

-Onslaught, Combaticon Leader

-Swindle

-Brawl

-Vortex

-Blast Off

**The Terrorcons**

-Hun-Gurr, Terrorcon Leader

-Rippersnapper

-Blot

-Sinnertwin

-Cutthroat

**The Predacons**

-Razorclaw, Predacon Leader

-Divebomb

-Headstrong

-Rampage

-Tantrum

**The Horrorcon Headmasters**

-Apeface and Spasma

-Snapdragon and Krunk

**The Decepticon Targetmasters**

-Cyclonus and Nightstick, Targetmaster Co-Leader

-Scourge and Fracas, Targetmaster Co-Leader

-Misfire and Aimless

-Slugslinger and Caliburst

-Triggerhappy and Blowpipe

**The Decepticon Headmasters**

-Skullcruncher and Grax

-Mindwipe and Vorath

-Weirdwolf and Monzo

-Scorponok and Zarak, Headmaster Leader

**The Decepticon Powermasters**

-Dreadwind and Hi-Test

-Darkwing and Throttle

* * *

With Drift as The Trainbots' "Sensei",

Doubledealer, a factionless bounty hunter loyal to whomever pays him,

And Former Air Commander Starscream!


	2. Battle of Tokyo!

IT IS THE EARTH YEAR 2015. IT HAS BEEN EIGHT YEARS SINCE THE VICTORY OVER THE MANIACAL DECEPTICONS, AND SINCE THE COMING OF CYBERTRON'S SECOND GOLDEN AGE, AND NOW THE NOBLE AUTOBOTS, LED BY THE GENEROUS, HONORABLE, AND LEGENDARY AUTOBOT LEADER, OPTIMUS PRIME, HAVE SHIFTED THEIR EFFORTS FROM GUARDING CYBERTRON, TO REBUILDING THE BROKEN PLANET OF EARTH.

MEANWHILE, THE DECEPTICONS, LED BY THE POWER-CRAZED GALVATRON, AND THE SINISTER MASTERMIND, ZARAK, FLOATED ON THROUGH SPACE AND WERE STAGING A COMEBACK. WITH THE POWER OF GALVATRON, AND THE BRAINS OF ZARAK, WILL THEY FORMULATE A GOOD ENOUGH PLAN TO WIPE THE AUTOBOTS OFF THE FACE OF THE GALAXY?

MANY HAD THOUGHT THE THIRD CYBERTRONIAN WAR WAS OVER, AND IT WAS. BUT ON CAME A SERIES OF BRUTAL BATTLES THAT NO ONE CAME PREPARED FOR... THIS WOULD COME TO BE KNOWN AS THE TERRESTRIAL WARS...

Tokyo, Japan

January 11, 2015

Autobots 0, Decepticons 0

"なぜ我々はもっと早くこの考えなかった？(Why didn't we think of this sooner?)" A dark blue and yellow train asked as he along with five other oddly colored trains rode on the rails around Tokyo.

"原因私たちは、ここで早くGetsueiありませんでした！(Cause we weren't here sooner, Getsuei!)" A white and blue train said.

"私たちが住んでいるこのような美しい場所、ハァッ、瘴気？(It's a beautiful place we live in, huh Shouki?)" A white and green train asked.

"つまり、ソート雪風の真実である (That is sort of true, Yukikaze.)" The train named Shouki said.

"ここはかなり騒々しいだが、それは常にスーパー静かにすることができます。(It's pretty loud here, but can be super quiet at times.)" The train named Getsuei said.

"いいえたわごとない、Getsuei！今、どこに最寄りのマクドナルドはですか？私は再びすいた ！(No Shit, Getsuei! Now where's the nearest McDonald's? I'm hungry again!)" A red and gray train complained.

"コンケン！あなただけ食べた！(Kaen! You just ate!)" An orange and scarlet-red train complained.

"私は気にしない！私は再びすいた ！ (I don't care! I'm hungry again!)" The train named Kaen shouted. Then, out of the blue, explosions began all around Tokyo.

"何だって？(What was that?)" A green and red train asked.

"トラブル。トレインボット、トランスフォーム！(Trouble. Trainbots, Transform!)" Shouki ordered. The six trains transformed into robots. The White and Blue one is Shouki, the White and Green one is Yukikaze, the blue and yellow one is Getsuei, the red and gray one is Kaen, the orange and red one is Seizan, and the green and red one is Suiken. They all combine to form the giant, Raiden. They haven't done that yet though. "トレインボット、チャージ！ (Trainbots, Charge!)" Shouki shouted as he and the other Trainbots noticed something odd.

"どのようなものがあります - のものである - 建設車両？ (What are - are those - Construction Vehicles?)" Kaen asked.

"私たちは、コンケンだけではありません。 (We're not alone, Kaen.)" Shouki said.

"Prepare for Extermination!" A giant voice shouted as three giants stood tall in the city of Tokyo. A green giant composed of six construction vehicles, a mixed colored giant composed of seemingly five - creatures of some kind, and a predominantly orange giant composed of five predatory creatures like lions, rhinos, tigers, those kinds of creatures.

"彼らはあまりにもジャイアンツだ (They're Giants too.)" Seizan gasped.

"それは、先生が言うようなものだ、火で火を戦うか、この場合には巨人と巨人と戦う！トレインボット！雷電を形成するためにマージ！(It's like the sensei says, fight fire with fire, or in this case fight giants with giants! Trainbots! Merge to form Raiden!)" Shouki ordered as they formed a gigantic robot.

" 雷電、チャージ！(Raiden, Charge!)" The combined entity shouted.

"Predaking, predatorize tiny humans!" The orange giant named Predaking shouted.

"Die, Humans!" The green giant shouted.

"What is that?" The multicolored giant asked.

"Not what, who, Abominus. It looks like another gestalt robot." Predaking explained.

"What now, Devastator? That could be the Autobots on our tail!" Abominus asked.

"Devastate unknown gestalt robot!" The gestalt named Devastator shouted. (Giant=Gestalt=Combiner)

Then, out of the blue, ten figures jumped down from out of the sky, Five resembling metal dinosaurs, the other five looked like regular robots. The three giants were distracted by these guys' arrival that Raiden had time to sneak attack them.

"Hey! Abominus, ya big Cave-bot! You're freaking stupid!" One of the robots shouted up at Abominus.

"Me Grimlock here to destroy Predaking and Devastator!" A dinosaur said.

"Technobots, merge to form Computron!" Another robot said.

"Me Grimlock say Dinobots, charge!" The second dinosaur, a T-Rex, who's name was probably Grimlock shouted.

"Charge!" Other primitive sounding voices shouted.

"I am Computron. I shall defeat the beasts Abominus and Predaking myself, using this cable alone." The combiner known as Computron boomed.

"Screw you, Computron!" Abominus screamed as he charged towards the red giant.

"Back for another SmackDown, eh Dinobot Slop?" Predaking teased.

"Me Grimlock no slop, Me Grimlock King!"

"Me Slag say you full of Beryllium Baloney, Predaking!" Another Dinobot, Slag the Triceratops shouted.

"Me Snarl say fight Dinobots bot-to-bot!" Snarl the Stegosaurus challenged.

"Me Swoop want piece of Divebomb!" Swoop the Pteranodon shouted.

"Me Sludge confused! Who my rival again?" Sludge the Brontosaurus asked.

"Fine! You fight us bot-to-bot!" Predaking shouted as he transformed into five predatory animals.

"Predacons more bot than Dinobots!" An orange rhino shouted.

"You nothing! Me Slag stronger than you, Headstrong!"

"Last attempt at defeat, not successful. Conclusion: Must re-strategize." Computron said to himself.

"You're gonna die, Computron! I'll rip you limb from limb from limb!"

"Threat not possible. Charge at me, Abominus, if you can."

"You got a death wish, Computron! I'll gladly obli- hey!" Abominus shouted as he unintentionally split into five fictional beasts.

"I see a tactical deficiency among the enemy. Conclusion: take advantage."

"No! Terrorcons, Retreat!" A red beast shouted.

"You must now defeat the wrath of Devastator!" Devastator shouted from behind as he threw a skyscraper at Computron.

"Recovery, impossible. Conclusion: Victory impossible." Computron said as he split into five robots again.

"DIE, AUTOBOTS!"

"ていない日本では、邪悪な巨人！(Not in Japan, evil giant!)" Raiden shouted from behind as he tackled Devastator to the ground.

"Who are you?" Devastator asked.

"彼はアメリカ人でなければなりません。(He must be an American.)" Raiden muttered. "I am Raiden, guardian of the Japanese archipelago, creation of Sensei Dorifuto, and your worst nightmare!" Raiden shouted as he prepared to face the menacing green giant.

"I will destroy you, Raiden!" Devastator shouted.

"Go ahead and try, evil giant."

Devastator swung at and missed Raiden as the latter jump spin kicked Devastator across Tokyo. Devastator got back up, grabbed a long, sharp metal rod and charged at Raiden. Raiden countered by grabbing the rod, and broke it in half. He then spun his half of the rod around in his hand like a bo staff, while Devastator gripped his half, the sharper half, like a sword. Raiden and Devastator fought until Devastator disarmed Raiden and once again charged at him with it. This time, Raiden was standing in front of a mountain and apparently had nowhere to run. But Raiden had one thing that Devastator didn't: a good knowledge of his environment. Raiden knew he couldn't beat him with sheer force, so he simply side-stepped the evil giant. Devastator got Devastated as he landed headfirst into the mountain.

"We'll meet again, Raiden..." Devastator declared as he split into six green robots.

"Constructicons, retreat!" A green robot said.

" 七面鳥。( Turkeys.)" Raiden said as he looked towards the Predacon vs. Dinobot battle. Then he turned to the fallen robots next to him, and Raiden dispersed into six robots again.

"アメリカのロボット...(The American Robots...)" Shouki the Leader muttered.

"アメリカ人はどう？(What about the Americans?)" Yukikaze asked.

" 我々は彼らを支援しなければならない！(We must aid them!)" Shouki demanded as he turned to his comrades. "コンケン、雪風、セイザン！安全性へのアメリカ人をゲット！ Getsuei、SUIKENは、私と一緒に滞在！私たちはしているつもり獣と戦う！(Kaen, Yukikaze, Seizan! Get the Americans to safety! Getsuei, Suiken, stay with me! We're gonna fight the beasts!)" Shouki ordered.

" あなたは、クレイジー瘴気ていますか？それらのすべてが一緒にあまりにも強いです！でも、雷電は彼らを倒すことができませんでした！(Are you crazy, Shouki? All of them together are much too strong! Even Raiden couldn't defeat them!)" Getsuei shouted.

"私たちは、Getsueiを試してみて。あなた自身のためではない場合、我々は明らかに、彼らは非常に異なっている場合私たちに亡命を許可する、私たちにとても親切だった日本のためにそれを行う！私たちは、保護者である！それは私たちの仕事です！(We have to try, Getsuei. If not for yourself, do it for the Japanese who have been so kind to us, granting us Asylum when we are obviously very different from they! We are their guardians! It's our job!)" Shouki reminded.

"はい、兄...(Yes, brother...)" Getsuei said.

"Me Grimlock no like losing! Me still function!"

"You not have a choice, stupid Grimlock!" Razorclaw shouted.

"Me Slag say screw you, Headstrong!"

"Screw you back, lousy Slag!" Headstrong shouted.

"Me Snarl gonna mess up Rampage very bad!"

"Blow it out your ass, Snarl!" Rampage shouted.

"You first!" Snarl shouted.

"Me Swoop take out Divebomb!" Swoop said.

"Swoop weak! Divebomb fasterer!" Divebomb shouted.

"I'm hungry again!" Tantrum shouted.

"Me Sludge like pretty redhead girl- I mean, Me Sludge take down stupid bull!" Sludge shouted as he stomped on Tantrum. "Dinobots One, Predacons Nothing!" Sludge shouted.

"Go to the scrap heap, Dinobot Scum!" Razorclaw cried as he charged towards Grimlock only to be intercepted by Getsuei.

"Who this?" Snarl asked as he was tackled by Suiken. However, it was broad daylight and Snarl can reach max strength in it, so Suiken's attack meant nothing.

"Who are robots that save me Grimlock?"

"私たちは、トレインボットとして知られているチームの半分である。 We are one half of the team known as the Trainbots." Shouki said as he fought off Divebomb.

"You Autobots?" Grimlock asked as he blew fire at an incoming Headstrong, with Slag also ramming the rhinoceros towards Grimlock's volcanic fire.

"Autobots?" Shouki asked.

"Get dumb guy off Me Snarl! Before me do it me self!" Snarl shouted as Sludge hit Snarl. Big mistake as Snarl trampled Sludge, WITH Suiken still tugging on him.

"Me Swoop think other robots good!" Swoop shouted as he bombed Rampage, effectively taking him out.

"Me Grimlock agree!"

"Me Slag disagree!"

"You Slag disagree about everything! Does Slag agree that redhead over there is pretty?"

"Me Snarl agree that you Sludge stupid!"

"Me Sludge not stupid!"

"Me Swoop say Trainbots stop attacking Dinobots and take out Predacons!"

"Predacons?" Getsuei asked as he was kicked off of Razorclaw's back.

"Screw this! Another day, Dinobot Scum! Predacons, retreat!" Razorclaw shouted as the Predacons retreated.

"Them giant chickens." Slag shouted.

"Me like redhead-" Sludge started as he was cut off by Slag.

"Me think you stupid! Me Slag say shut up!"

"RAWR!" Grimlock growled as he shook the ground under Slag and Sludge. "Me Grimlock say everyone shut up! We have new friends! Dinobots must set good example!"

"Fine!" Slag said, his shiny gold head hanging low.

"OK, me listen." Sludge also said, his tall, golden head and neck beginning to droop.

"Where are you from?" Shouki asked Grimlock.

"Autobots from Cybertron, us Dinobots built on Earth. Technobots built in space. Where you from?" Grimlock asked.

"What is this Cybertron?" Shouki asked.

"Where all of us are from, Shouki." A voice said from behind. "Or at least where our sparks come from..." The voice said as it was revealed to be a white robot, resembling a samurai. He had two short swords at his side, and had a long sword attached on his back.

"先生！ (Sensei!)" Shouki, Getsuei, and Suiken said all at once as they knelt before the samurai.

"ライズ。(Rise)." The samurai said.

"私たちは、侵入者が引き起こした損害について重々しくを謝罪！(We gravely apologize for the damage that the intruders have caused!)" Shouki pleaded.

"それはあなたのせいで、瘴気はありませんでした。それはつもり遅かれ早かれ起こるた。でも、私は運命の呼び出しを脱出できるわけではありません...(It was not your fault, Shouki. It was gonna happen sooner or later. Not even I can escape the call of fate...)" The samurai explained.

"先生ドリフト、あなたは何を意味するのですか？(Sensei Dorifuto, what do you mean?)" Suiken asked.

"What they saying? And who that?" Swoop asked.

"Me Grimlock say just read subtitles!" Grimlock said.

"What subtitles?" Sludge asked.

"The ones on screen, stupid!" Slag shouted.

"Me Sludge not stupid!"

" それは起こることになっていた。いくつかの時点で満たすために必要な古代と現代の文化。瘴気、コンケン、雪風、青山、ムーンライト、水圏、あなたは私の創作ですが、全体として、私たちはサイバトロン、遠い宇宙をオフに達する中で惑星からである。 (It was supposed to happen. The ancient and modern cultures needed to meet at some time. Shouki, Kaen, Yukikaze, Seizan, Getsuei, Suiken, you are my creation, but us as a whole are from Cybertron, a planet in the far reaches off the universe.)" The samurai said.

"Who are you?" Grimlock asked.

"すみません...(Excuse me...) I am Sensei Dorifuto, formerly known as Samurai Drift. I was a Decepticon before I was an Autobot. But my allegiance rests solely with Optimus Prime now..." The samurai said.

"Oh..." Grimlock said, who was fascinated with stories in general, was especially fascinated with Drift's.

"Father!" A voice called.

"Who that?" Sludge said.

"Sorry! Commander Grimlock!" The same voice said.

"Scattorshot?" Grimlock called.

"Yeah, it's me!" The voice named Scattorshot said. He was one of the "American Robots" that Raiden saved, but found consciousness and ran around, looking for Grimlock.

"Where other Tech-no-bots?" Grimlock asked.

"They've fallen. We have to get them back to base." Scattorshot reported.

"You call Opti-mus?"

" 私は、弟ごめんなさい！私たちは、もはや彼を拘束することができませんでした！(I'm sorry, brother! We couldn't detain him any longer!)" Yukikaze shouted as he noticed his sensei. "先生！(Sensei!)" Yukikaze shouted as he kneeled before his sensei.

" ライズ。(Rise.)" Drift said.

" 先生、なぜあなたは来た？(Sensei, why have you come?)" Yukikaze said.

"戦闘妖精雪風、私の息子は...私はあなたの遠い親戚、Dinobots、およびテックボットのリーダー、Scattorshotを満たすためにあなたのために望む。(Yukikaze, my son... I wish for you to meet your distant relatives, the Dinobots, and the Leader of the Technobots, Scattorshot.)" Drift said.

"私たちは、先生の一人ではありません？(We are not alone, Sensei?" Yukikaze asked.

" 400万年間、私たちは一人では決してなかった、息子(For four million years, we were never alone, son.)"

"Mr. Uh- Drift, we have to get our men back to Autobot City right away, so- uh, we gotta go..."

"Fine. We'll help you get your wounded out of here." Drift said. "Under one condition. Take us to see Optimus Prime. Please."

"You got it." Scattorshot said as he, Drift, the Trainbots, and the Dinobots walked through the wreckage that was Tokyo


	3. Battle of Malibu!

Malibu, California

Autobots 1, Decepticons 0

"Wait, so what about a race again?" An orange and magenta robot with flames on his chest asked.

"The CHP Grand Prix, Hot Rod!" A blonde, blue eyed female CHP officer said.

"Oh... How could I forget? I'm psyched for it!" The robot named Hot Rod said.

"Wait! What's wrong with you guys? Why don't I get to race? I can win for the Central CHP! I can, I can, I can!" A blue and white robot said.

"Because, Blurr, my hyperactive friend," A CHP officer with black hair and blue eyes started. "You look like something out of Star Wars, you go WAY too fast for any vehicle in the known universe to match, and YOU HAVE NO WHEELS! You would traumatize everyone present, in other words."

"That's too true, kid..." A green and blue robot said.

"Ahh! Why let Hot Rod race? He's older than Kup by this point! Let a youngun race this time! Like me!" A red and black robot said.

"Because, he may be old, but he's got more experience than you, Pointblank!" The green robot said.

"Oh!" The robot named Pointblank said. "That Baloney." Pointblank muttered.

"You see, Pointblank, in a race, experience counts." A red and blue robot said.

"Oh, bite my titanium-rich metal ass, Crosshairs!" Pointblank shouted.

"Hey, partner, watch your mother fucking, goddamned language, you oversized ass-wiping cunt!" A small, human sized red and black robot shouted.

"What for? I didn't even get a huh-rumph from Blurr yet!" Pointblank shouted.

"Huh-rumph!"

"You watch your ass, Blurry-boy!" The little robot said.

"Enough! All of yous shut up!" The green robot shouted.

"As you can see," Another little robot stepped up and said, this one black and gray. "They don't call him 'Sergeant Kup' for nothing..."

"You better believe it!" The green robot named Sergeant Kup said.

"Well, you in or out, Hot Rod?" The blonde cop asked.

"I'm out- OF COURSE I'M IN! The day I become older than Kup is the day I'll stop racing!" Hot Rod shouted.

"Ah, Roddy, you've got no idea..." Kup said.

"Yeah, Roddy!" Pointblank said.

"Kiss my chrome-plated ass, Pointblank!"

"Thanks for the sympathy, old timer..." Pointblank said.

"There's more where that came from! Merry Christmas, mother-fu-"

"LANGUAGE!" A black and white robot shouted.

"Cerebros? Spike?" The red robot named Crosshairs said.

"What are you guys doing here?" The male officer said.

"... Message from Optimus Prime... Decepticons... Headed this way... Kamikaze style..." The robot named Cerebros/Spike said.

"Hold it! Did you just say Kamikaze?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Guess not."

"So how long we got?" Hot Rod asked.

"Not long... But we got backup right outside..."

"Well, what can we do to help?" The female cop asked.

"There's an underground system underneath the city. It connects to Autobot City. Evacuate the building, and head to Autobot City. You'll all be safe there!" Kup started. "We'll handle these stinkin' sons of bitches, and WE'LL DRIVE THEM RIGHT INTO THE FUCKING GROUND!" Kup finished, his Cy-gar moving with his mouth. (Cy-gar=Cyber Cigar).

"K."

"You ready, maggots?" Kup asked.

"Always..." Hot Rod said, his X-ray visor lowering onto his eyes.

"You bet! You bet! You bet your exhaust port I am!" Blurr shouted.

"We'll show those turkeys!" Pointblank and Peacemaker said.

"Bring it on, Decepticons!" Crosshairs shouted.

"Ready, Spoilsport?" An orange robot asked.

"I got two words for ya, Sureshot: HELL YEAH!" The little robot named Spoilsport said.

"Recoil, to arms!" Kup called to the black and gray robot from earlier as it transformed into a gun.

"Firebolt! Let's go blow things up!" Hot Rod shouted to another little robot.

"Hell yeah!" The robot named Firebolt shouted as he also transformed into a gun also.

"Targetmasters, charge!" Kup shouted.

"Charge!" All the Autobots in the room shouted.

"Hey, Astrotrain," A blue and gold robot started. "Where are we at?"

"Right over the city of Shut Up. That good enough, Dirge?" The shuttle carrying the blue robot and many others said.

"I liked you better when you were one of us, Astro-asshole!" The blue robot named Dirge said.

"Remember who's flying here!" The shuttle named Astrotrain said.

"Are we there yet?" A purple and black mechanical ape asked.

"Screw your head on right, and maybe you'll find out, Apeface!" A dark red and black robot said.

"I'll kill you, Thrust!" The ape named Apeface shouted as he charged towards the red robot named Thrust.

"Can't catch me!" Thrust shouted as he transformed into a heavily modified F-14 Eagle jet and flew up above Apeface.

"I can do that too, asshole!" Apeface shouted as he transformed into a Cybertronian Jet and flew after Thrust.

"You damned fools!" A purple robot shouted as he shot Thrust and Apeface down. "We are on a mission!"

"Sorry, Commander Cyclonus... Apeface IS an idiot that can't tell his head from his own ass..." Thrust said.

"As if you're any better... You can't tell Astrotrain from the sky!" The purple robot named Cyclonus said as a bunch of blue and white robots laughed in the corner.

"Sweeps! Get yourselves under control, men!" A bigger, but similar looking blue and white robot shouted.

"You don't own us no more, Scourge!" Sweep #1 said.

"Yeah, so kiss all our blue metal asses!" Sweep #2 said.

"Yeah and your little asshole of a Targetmaster too!" Sweep #3 said.

"Both of yous!" Sweep #4 said.

"Silence!" Cyclonus shouted. "Have you no discipline, Sweeps?"

"Sorry, Commander Cyclonus..." All the blue robots, known as The Sweeps, said at the same time.

"How do you get those dammed Sweeps to listen to YOU?!" The bigger blue robot asked.

"It's simple, Scourge, old friend. The top five rules of garnering respect from your men, by Cyclonus: Rule #1: don't suck in battle." Cyclonus said.

"That's REAL helpful, Asshole!" The bigger blue robot named Scourge said.

"Rule #2: Set a good example."

"Yeah, Scourge! Set a good example!" One of the Sweeps shouted.

"Oh, shut your dog-damned face! Before I report you to Galvatron!" Scourge shouted as Cyclonus pulled him close to himself.

"Rule #3: Know when to use your words, and when to take action." Cyclonus said as he grabbed a gun and fired towards the Sweeps.

"Hey, Cyclonus! Don't kill us!"

"Yeah we'll do whatever you say, just don't kill us!"

"See? Rule #4: use that respect wisely, and to your advantage." Cyclonus said.

"Hmmm..."

"Rule #5, don't look stupid doing it!" Cyclonus said.

"Up yours." Scourge snorted.

"No, thank you. Now then, ATTACK!" Cyclonus ordered as Astrotrain opened his door so everyone could just pour out.

"Here they come. Stand ready, kids." Kup said.

"Always." Hot Rod said.

"Bring it on, Decepti-creeps! I'm not scared of you! You think you can take me? You need a freaking army if you think you can take me! I'm Blurr the freaking Targetmaster! You got that? Nobody can stop me! I'm a sharpshooter! Suck that, Decepti-mmmmppphhh!" Blurr shouted as he was cut off by a green robot.

"Thanks Hardhead!" Sureshot shouted to the robot named Hardhead.

"No prob!" Hardhead said. "Another day, another American dollar, Eh?"

"You said it, partner!" A voice from the inside of Hardhead's head said.

"Ready, Duros?" Hardhead asked his head.

"Hell yeah!" The voice named Duros, who was Hardhead's head, said.

"Hey!" Cerebros/Spike shouted. "Stand ready, Headmasters!"

"I don't trust this! Something seems wrong!" A teal robot shouted.

"You're being paranoid, Brainstorm!" A red and brown robot shouted.

"And YOU'RE being hasty again, Chromedome..." A voice from inside of the robot named Brainstorm's head said.

"And YOU'RE being a bump on a log, Arcana! Calm down!" A voice from inside of the robot named Chromedome's head said.

"Yeah, Arcana!" The robot named Chromedome said.

"I feel bad for them, Gort..." A blue and white robot said.

"Me too. One day, you should teach them your tricks of staying off of people's hit lists, Highbrow..." A voice inside the blue robot named Highbrow's head said.

"Maybe I will, but I'll start charging for it..." Highbrow said.

"Headmasters! Keep your heads in the game!"

"Ah... Shut up, Spike!"

"WHATSA MATTA WITH YOU MAGGOTS! STAND READY TO FIGHT, DAMMIT!"

"Yes sir!"

"Kup, you've gotta show me how to do that someday."

"Anytime, Spike..."

"Here they come!" Hot Rod shouted as he fired a double barrelled laser pistol.

"Yeah!" Chromedome shouted as he fired a laser assault rifle at the incoming Decepticons.

"I just knew something was wrong, Arcana! I just knew it!"

"Something IS wrong. Why are they attacking Earth, where they have the biggest disadvantage?" Spike asked.

"Disadvantage? How?" Brainstorm asked.

"Numbers, Brainstorm, Numbers!" Kup shouted.

"That's the biggest air fleet I'VE ever seen!" Hot Rod shouted from behind.

"Then you ain't seen nothing, Roddy!" Spike shouted from across the battlefield as he blasted a white F-15 out of the sky.

"Ow! Damn!" A white and black jet said.

"Shut Up, Ramjet!" A brown and purple space shuttle shouted.

"Up yours, Blast Off!" The jet named Ramjet said.

"Knock it off, dammit! There's a war on our hands! Let's win it! HAIL GALVATRON!" Cyclonus commanded.

"HAIL GALVATRON!" All the Decepticons present shouted.

"Shit! NOW they're pissed!" Spike shouted in fear.

"They're pissed, huh? Then let 'em have Fort Max, Spike!" Kup angrily demanded.

"No, Kup! He's only for emergencies!" Spike reminded.

"If you wanna win, use him! TURN HIM LOOSE ON THOSE BASTARDS! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" Kup advised, blasting a Headmaster named Snapdragon out of the sky.

"You don't understand, Kup! We're outnumbered! The Cons aren't gonna give up!" Highbrow shouted from afar.

"They will when Fort Max joins!" Kup shouted.

"Why are they taking so long? The Autobots should've been decimated by now!" A tan and purple robot shouted.

"Don't look at me, Zarak! It's not my fault the Autobots were more prepared than you calculated!" Astrotrain shouted.

"Fine. Radio Galvatron. Tell him to send Scorponok, ASAP!" The robot named Zarak said.

"Yes, Zarak." Astrotrain said in mock reverence.

"That's LORD Zarak. Least it will be soon." Zarak corrected.

"You ain't radioin' nobody asshole!" A teal robot shouted from behind.

"What the hell?" Zarak asked.

"Lord Zarak, behind you!" Astrotrain said.

"No!" Zarak shouted.

"Suck my exhaust port you son of a b-" The teal robot shouted.

"Joyride, watch yourself!" A white robot shouted.

"Dammit! Get out of my way, Getaway!" The teal robot named Joyride said.

"They're gaining on us!" Sureshot shouted.

"Targetmasters, up in the air!" Kup shouted.

"I second that! Headmasters, up, up, and away!" Spike commanded.

"What the devil?" Cyclonus shouted.

"Uh, Cyclonus, they can fly now!" A purple and black robot said.

"Fire!" Scourge shouted.

"Wait! They can dodge!" A green, purple and white robot said.

"Cyclonus, they can fly now!" The purple and black robot said.

"We'll beat them anyway! Radio Zarak and get Scorponok out here!" Cyclonus ordered.

"They can fly now!" The purple and black robot said again.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MISFIRE!" Scourge shouted sarcastically to the purple and black robot named Misfire.

"Die, Zarak!" Joyride shouted.

"Joyride! Behind yo-" Getaway shouted.

"Silence, you incompetent fool!" A gray, red and blue robot shouted.

"Son-of-a-" Joyride shouted as he was blasted by the gray robot.

"Die, Autobot Slime!" The gray robot shouted.

"Great Cybertron! I'm in your debt! Tell me, who do I owe this token of my gratitude?" Zarak asked.

"I am Starscream! Air Commander Starscream!"

"Lord Zarak, in your debt..." Zarak said.

"You work for Galvatron?" Starscream asked.

"Work WITH Galvatron. I work FOR no one but myself." Zarak corrected.

"So you're one of THOSE Decepti-creeps, Eh, Zarak?" Getaway shouted.

"SILENCE YOU STUPID SHIT! I AM CONDUCTING BUSINESS!" Starscream screamed as he shot Getaway.

"Great Cybertron! It's Starscream! Wait a minute, aren't you dead?" Astrotrain asked, still flying.

"Dead? I? You're mad! By Unicron, I'm alive and I always will be!" Starscream shouted.

"How may I repay you, friend?" Zarak asked.

"Galvatron KILLED you! I saw it with my own optics!" Astrotrain recalled.

"Ah, but your optics are lousy, old and worn, Astrotrain, old friend..." Starscream assured.

"Starscream?" Zarak chimed in.

"Ah, yes, the payment. You and I work together and overthrow Galvatron, and share the power! Together we will rule the galaxy!" Starscream responded.

"What can you offer?"

"I know Galvatron's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, and even the number of times he's had composite surgery!" Starscream explained.

"And I may have the tools to exploit these weaknesses of his..." Zarak added.

"But we need someone else... We need a mole..." Starscream calculated.

"I may have one..." Zarak thought out loud.

"Shut up and make a decision 'Lord' Zarak!" Astrotrain said to Zarak.

"Astrotrain, why must you interrupt Lord Zarak?"

"Exhaust port-kisser..."

"Quiet now, Astrotrain. I shall prove my effectiveness in battle once again!" Starscream said as he transformed into an F-15 Eagle Jet and flew out to rain fire on the Autobots.

"Eat shit, Decepticon Mother Fuckers!" Kup shouted as he blasted two jets out of the sky.

"And die too, godless monkeys!" Spike shouted, missing his mark a few times.

"Why do you have to be so polite, Spike? THIS! IS! WAR!" Kup shouted.

"He has a point, Spike Witwicky!" A voice said from above.

"Who the hell?" Spike asked.

"Where'd that come from, huh?" Kup asked.

"Don't you remember me, Spike? How about you, Sergeant Kup? Hot Rod? Your girlfriend shot me in the foot at Autobot City 10 years ago! Blurr? I slew Ironhide, Brawn, and Ratchet myself!" The voice, who was none other than Starscream shouted.

"It- Can't-" Kup shouted.

"I live again! It is I..." Starscream began as he dropped bombs on the earthbound Autobots.

"Shit!" The other Autobots shouted.

"Air Commander Starscream!"

"But you're dead!" Hot Rod shouted.

"You're a ghost, asshole!" Spike shouted.

"Guess again!" Starscream shouted.

"Hit the deck again!" Sureshot shouted.

"I told you to use Fort Max! Goddammit, Spike! We'll be back, Starscream, you sorry ass son-of-a-bitch!" Kup shouted as he and the Autobots were forced to leave.

"The hell with it, Kup! Let's get the hell outta here!" Brainstorm shouted.

"I'll be seeing YOU again, you mother fucker..." Kup promised.

"I'LL be waiting, 'Sergeant' Kup..." Starscream teased.

"Are they gone?" Zarak asked a returning Starscream.

"Running in Terror, Lord Zarak..." Starscream confirmed.

"We still need a mole, right, Commander Starscream?" Zarak asked.

"Precisely." Starscream replied.

"Cause I know where we can find one... Or should I say six..." Zarak promised.


End file.
